GreenxVio Nighttime Oneshot
by 105ttt
Summary: Green and Vio are resting in bed together after a long day. They talk casually for a while, but then Vio decides to be a bit playful as a joke in order to cheer Green up. This fic contains slightly suggestive material, but nothing explicit.


As Vio lay on his left side, he could see the view of the night sky outside of his room's window. The moon's gentle glow illuminated the peaceful castle courtyard and bathed it soft white light. Up above the courtyard, the stars showed through the darkness of the sky, flickering brightly. For some reason he couldn't explain, Vio always found space to be beautiful. It was endless, mysterious, and yet, almost comforting. The night sky always seemed to help Vio lull himself to sleep whenever he felt restless.

Tonight, however, there was a different reason that he hadn't fallen asleep yet. Green hadn't fallen asleep yet, and Vio always wanted to make sure he fell asleep after his partner. That way, he could be assured that they were resting soundly. It didn't take long for Green to fall asleep. A few minutes of silence and darkness and you could hear a small snore coming from his side of the bed. As a final measure, the two of them would also hold hands as they fell asleep. Typically, if Green was awake, he would give Vio's hand a small squeeze, which Vio would return.

But Green's grip wasn't faltering as quickly as it usually did. Vio began to count every few seconds, expecting Green to let go by the end. When nothing changed after two minutes, Vio figured it was time to speak.

"Are you alright?"

Green sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"You don't sound alright."

"I'm just having trouble falling asleep."

"I can tell. What's troubling you?"

"Well, I was talking to Shadow today, and… I don't know. He still seems to doubt if he belongs with the rest of us or not. He keeps on hanging around me, hoping I'll say something, but you can't just say something like that out of nowhere. It has to be genuine. Whenever I try to address him about in a serious manner, though, he just denies that he feels that way. I don't know what to do about it. He's counting on me."

Though Vio hadn't turned around, the tone of Green's voice was enough to tell that the situation was making Green restless. He needed comfort,

"Shadow can be pretty stubborn. It takes a while for him to admit his insecurities."

"I know! Guess what he said when I tried to tell him that I wanted to talk with him in private about the issue?"

"What?"

Green took a deep breath, then did the best impression of his teammate that he could muster.

"'You want to talk to me sincerely about my self-esteem issues? What self-esteem issues? That kind of talk is for people who doubt that they're worth anything. As far as _I'm_ concerned-' and keep in mind he says this next part while giving me a fake smirk-'I am worth more than all of the Rupees in the Royal Treasury!' Oh, brother."

"He probably just doesn't feel comfortable addressing the issue yet. He did just recently come back from death, you know. He's getting adjusted to everything."

"Yeah…"

"He seems to trust you more than anyone, except for the Princess."

"You think so?"

"Sure. You were very kind to him back at the Palace of Winds."

"I guess… I just wish he would let me help him."

The room was silent after that for a few seconds. Vio felt Green stroking his hand with his thumb, seeking reassurance. Vio contemplated his options. It was a downer to see Green so upset. All Vio could do was try to take the issue off of Green's mind long enough for him to start feeling sleepy. Tightening his grip on Green's hand, he turned to face the other direction and moved to Green's side before wrapping his arms around his partner and holding him close. The other hero caught on quickly, then, hesitating slightly, wrapped his arms around Vio gently.

They stared at each other without doing much else for a few seconds to make sure they were both comfortable. Then, when all seemed to be going well, Vio shifted his left hand to the back of Green's head and pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't anything meant to be suggestive or passionate. Vio knew Green had a soft spot for kisses, and if it would be enough to help him calm down a little, then he certainly did not mind it. When the two separated, Green looked off to the side, a bit flustered.

"We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to, Vio."

"Do what?"

"Y'know, try to help me feel better. I mean, it's awful sweet of you, but I can handle my problems."

"What if I want to help?"

Both of them were quiet again. Green broke the silence after a while.

"Can we, uh… do that again?"

"I knew it," Vio boasted before placing another kiss on Green's lips.

The kiss escalated slowly into a small cuddling session for the two of them, full of giggles and smooches and whispers. With every passing moment, Vio could feel Green's tension fade in the way he started to hold Vio gentler and let each kiss last a little longer than the previous one.

When things began to slow down a little, Vio had noticed his unintentionally shift from being at Green's side to being on top of him. They were conversing quietly now, almost lullabying each other to sleep with their voices.

"Thank you, Vio."

"For what?"

"For trying to cheer me up."

"Well, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

Vio rested his head next to Green's shoulder, then whispered in his ear.

"Then I'm pleased as it is. I want you to know that all I want is to please you as well."

"Oh, you…"

As the two of the lay there enjoying each other's warmth and listening to each other breathe, Vio pondered whether or not there was anything he could do to eliminate any worry Green might have left. The idea he arrived at was a bit of a tease, but it was guaranteed to warrant a laugh that would help Green let go a little. Vio cleared his throat to get Green's attention.

"Hm? Did you want to say something?"

"Yeah. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"When you hear the word 'please' in the context I just used it, what comes to mind?"

"Hmmm… Uh, I don't know. I usually think of it in terms of using to ask someone for something, but-"

"No, no, that isn't what I meant. Let me rephrase it."

Vio couldn't help but grin a little at the question he was about to ask, but he hoped Green couldn't see him.

"Who's on top and who's on the bottom?"

It took Green a few seconds, but when the question fully registered in his head, he gasped and looked to the side again. His cheeks were burning bright red, and he chuckled in a fit of embarrassed laughter. He managed to get a few words out between giggles.

"Vio!"

"What? I can't help but be curious."

"But how can you-! How were you able to ask that with a straight face? Did you really-?"

As Green continued with his laughing fit, Vio decided to keep up the joke and gave him multiple small kisses all over his neck and face. Eventually, Green motioned for Vio to stop, then took a few deep breaths to end his laughter. When he seemed calm, Vio gave him one last peck on his lips.

"Well, love? What's your answer?"

"Huh? You were serious?"

"Of course."

"Oh, uh… Well… If I have to be honest, I…"

Green's voice trailed off. Vio was keeping his eyes on him intently, and although he wasn't uncomfortable, he just couldn't give an answer while gazing at Vio's face. He got a pillow from Vio's side of the bed and snuggled his face into it.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't say it while looking at you!" Green admitted, laughing a bit.

"Alright, fair enough. If you really don't want to answer, you don't have t-"

"No, no. I've got it," Green assured him before taking a breath. "I kind of always, uh, saw you as a bottom-no offense. I kind of think I could be either…"

Vio shrugged, then laid his head next to Green's shoulder again before giggling.

"I'm sorry if that's weird!"

"No, no, it's okay. I asked you about it."

"Okay…"

Green began to absentmindedly stroke Vio's back as Vio nuzzled his neck, It took a few minutes, but Vio finally heard a snore.


End file.
